Life in the Mansion
by Shenz0r
Summary: As the smashers mourn at a horrible tragedy, a dark, sinister force emerges, hoping to destroy Super Smash Bros. for good. Will the smashers defeat this force, or will they get demolished before they can act? R&R please.
1. Broken Cords

Disclaimer: Not mine…all characters owned by Nintendo... grumble grumble...

**Life in the Mansion**

**Chapter 1: Broken Cords **

"Get up, rise and shine! You sleep in Link, all the time, and it's only 15 minutes until the tutor comes! _Get your lazy ass up!_"

A sudden beam flashed onto Link and he blinked. Opening his eyes, he could see the room had suddenly filled with bright, dazzling, eye-blinding light which beamed through his dusty window. It seemed like that the light had destroyed darkness completely. Blinking and yawning, he could see Master Hand was clenched into a fist. _Uh oh, not good. _Link thought. _Better get away before he starts to lecture me. _He straightened up his floppy, green hat and cleared off the dust on his green shirt.

"Hurry now, get changed, we don't want the tutor to be looking at those dirty piece of clothes!" Master Hand ushered, as Link hurriedly jumped out of his bed as if it was a burning pan. Running towards the kitchen, he quickly zipped out his hookshot and fired at the chandelier, lowering himself to the ground. He stuffed it in his pocket and casually walked into the kitchen, as if nothing had happened. He yawned.

"Typical Link, isn't it?" snarled a voice. A brown skinned, red haired and plainly evil-looking man was at the table, drinking large amounts of wine, smirking at him as if he had just foiled someone's date. He continued to smirk as Link got out a bowl, a box of cereal and a bottle of milk, an evil grin spreading through his hideous face.

"Yes Ganondorf, it's very typical," Link said, pouring the box of cereal and some milk into the bowl. "But of course…It's always good to be the person you are. Maybe not for you, though... seeing how abnormal you are."

Ganondorf's grin suddenly turned into an angry scowl. "You little…wait till I get my hands on you...you're-"

"Oooo Gaaaaaaaanondorf…" Link could hear the faint sound of his younger self as he munched through his cereal. _Little boy's getting in trouble again…not that you won't expect it._ He thought, grinning.

"DID YOU TAKE MY HOMEWORK AGAIN?!" Ganondorf shrieked, standing up and knocking his chair over. "IF I DON'T GET THIS DUE IN, I GET AN HOUR LONG EXTRA SESSION!" He ran into the living room and disappeared out of sight.

_Little boys these days, they help you get everything out of the way,_ Link thought, grinning, as he put his bowl down on the table and headed off to his wardrobe.

_This is too boring for my own blood! I wonder why Master Hand's putting us through all this trouble! _

Samus sunk into her chair and stared at the whiteboard, not listening to what the tutor was saying. She looked around. Most of the others weren't listening too. Marth was sleeping (and snoring quietly) with a book covering his face, Roy's head lay on his arm as he drew on the table, Yoshi was flicking notes to Mario and Peach was looking at the tutor, lost in thought. She looked around and could see that her friend Zelda was busy looking up at the board, glancing up at it, then back at her work, scribbling down notes. _I'll ask Zelda for her notes later,_ Samus thought, as she slumped even lower into her chair. _She's always so 'education-is-important-don't-waste-your-effing-time!' How can she stand it?_

"……And now, that concludes our lesson," the tutor was saying, turning around and wiping the board. "Are there any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. Now can you please all pile your homework neatly on my desk."

"Bet you I'll get a A+," A green turtle with spikes sticking out of his shell whispered to Ganondorf, who was swinging back and forth on the his chair moodily as it was on the verge of falling; he had not managed to find his homework, and now had to endure an extra session. "Me, Bowser always gets everything good because I'm a turtle," the green turtle snickered.

"Bet you I won't... " Ganondorf moaned. His chair suddenly collapsed and he lay on the floor, mangled into a heap, screaming.

"Excuse me, what _was_ that Ganondorf?" The tutor asked, as he hurriedly arrived at Ganondorf's sprawled body. Ganondorf lay on the ground, moaning and groaning.

"It was nothing, sir…I was just…uh…swinging on my chair…" Bowser gave an evil smirk at him as he made his way towards the tutor's desk.

"Well, that teaches you a lesson, doesn't it?" The tutor said, as harsh lines etched across his face. Ganondorf hated him for getting cross when he doing wrong things. One time he had to endure 100 hard spanks (the whole mansion turned up to watch and were wetting themselves with laughter). Another time he was dangled upside-down from the chandelier up stairs (which humiliated him greatly). He was not looking forward to another punishment. Never.

"Uh…sir?" Ganondorf raised his hand like an innocent child as the tutor started to walk back to his desk.

"Yes?" replied the tutor turning around to face him as the rest of the class piled up their homework up on his desk and left. He looked concerned and for a minute Ganondorf forgot all the humiliation the tutor made him go through. _No, he's evil. Punish him later!_ He thought.

"I lost my homework…"

"You lost it?! You LOST it?" The tutor shouted, as he suddenly grabbed the startled Ganondorf by his shoulder, shaking him with all his might. He sighed, calming down and stopped shaking him. "I thought we cleared this up last time. I'm very disappointed in you -looks like you're going to be having an extra session. Right now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ganondorf screamed, as he suddenly jumped up and kneeled in front of the tutor, as if he was hailing him, and the tutor frowned at him awkwardly.

"Ganondorf, I have no time for your immature behavior. Get back in your seat or I will force your head into the toilet."

_What a loser,_ he thought as he stood up, grabbed a new chair and sat down, cursing under his breath.

"Ever since I ate that mushroom…I feel sick," Master Hand moaned as he sat down onto the table. Crazy Hand looked at him and raised a finger with concern, staring at Master Hand as if he was an important part of the background.

"Was it the mushroom I cooked?" he asked, and he suddenly crumbled down onto the floor with tears starting to stream down his whole body. "I shall never cook again…people always criticize my own creations…" he moaned as he sobbed all over the soaked carpet. "Thinking about it, I kind of feel sick too…ugh…"

"Is everything alright?" a concerned voice rang at the door. There stood a green dinosaur; he had red spikes and a large saddle on his back; his head was round and the front of his body was white. His nostrils looked like slits; the top of his head seemed to go up like a lump; his eyes were located there and he had red-blood shoes. He looked awkwardly at the moaning Crazy Hand (who was now crying hysterically) and back at Master Hand, who just looked tired. Neither of them answered. Instead, Master Hand came towards him and just pushed him away. _What's happening? _He thought as he walked around to the training room. He looked back at the giant hand which was now floating out of the room. _That was rude..._

"Hey Yoshi!" A red haired-boy cried out to him as he left his growling blue-haired friend behind a punching bag. "You want a practice fight? Link said he was too tired, poor little Marth here just got hit when Pit was kicking the punching bag and no one wants to fight. The tournament's up in three days! I haven't fought since Ganondorf got hung upside-down!"

"Whatever you say Roy," said Yoshi casually. "I haven't had that much to do…stupid Young Link always keeps taking my homework…"

"Cool! Let's go then," Roy said, rather happily, slapping Yoshi on the bag as they made their way out.

"YOU BETTER GET PIT FOR ME ROY OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Marth cried out, his voice fading away dramatically.

"Unlucky fool," Roy chuckled as they pushed open the door to the teleports. "Right – which stage you want?"

"You choose," Yoshi muttered, crossing his arms as he stared into the illuminating light cast.

"Ok. Final Destination it is," Roy said. As he and Yoshi both stepped into the blue light of the teleports they gave each other a 'thumbs up', and were both gone in a flash.

Next thing the two knew they were both standing on a large purple platform that was getting hurled through the endless looking space. They both grinned, and bowed down before each other.

"You know that in almost every fight in the human world," Roy said as they were in the middle of their bow, "they never **ever** bow to each other in a fight? It's a disgrace."

"Oh, really? What rude manners they must have," Yoshi answered back conversationally, as if they were discussing at a restaurant. Roy smiled and pulled out of his bow, as did Yoshi.

"3….2….1…GO!"

Yoshi quickly jumped and kicked at Roy, but Roy was ready. He rolled behind him and quickly jabbed his sword into Yoshi's tail. Yoshi was about to screech with pain but retaliated with a huge bombardment of green and white eggs. Roy quickly brought his sword up to his face and the eggs seemingly bounced off him; he quickly charged towards Yoshi, his sword at his side.

Yoshi knew what he had to do. As Roy closed in, Yoshi crouched down and stuck his head forward. Just as Roy was about to bring his sword up from his side, Yoshi quickly zipped out his tongue and swallowed Roy with one gulp; he could hear Roy yelling inside him. Laughing, he disposed Roy out of his buttocks as a giant egg.

"Oh gosh!" Roy yelled as he shook himself inside the hard egg. "Your eggs haven't been this squashy before!" He added, as he started to pant very quickly

"Why thank you," Yoshi grinned as he prepared to whack his tail onto the literally bouncing egg, "I feel much complimented."

Yoshi slammed his tail onto it, sending the egg flying off the platform and the egg broke – Roy was falling, he had to get back on the stage otherwise he'd lose…

Mustering all his strength of concentration, Roy brought his sword up with all his power and launched himself up, as if he was doing a high jump; he closed his eyes, fearing he had lost. A soft "thud" faintly came thumping into his ear, and he opened his eyes. He was on the platform again, and Yoshi was wetting himself laughing, as if he had just took laughing gas.

"You should've seen your face!" He laughed as he rolled across the floor, not paying attention that he was on the edge of stage, which Roy took in mind. "It looked like a freaking cherry! Should've brought my camera!"

Roy blushed, turning red. "I'm glad you like it," he said sarcastically, as he brought his sword to head level. "But you're going down!"

Yoshi was still laughing as Roy charged in on him, his sword raised as if he was going to chop someone's head off. Yoshi continued to laugh, unaware of the _clunk clunk clunk _that was gradually getting nearer and nearer by the second.

"See ya!" Roy cried as he brought his sword down onto Yoshi's laughing, soft body; he wasn't laughing or smiling now. In fact, his face had turned into that of a defenseless, innocent child as he was propelled into the darkness of the arena…out of sight.

"Good fight," said a mysterious voice as Roy stepped out of the teleports. He looked around and Yoshi was staring at him, grinning.

"Why thanks," Roy said, panting. The practice fight had reduced him into breathing in mouthfuls of air. He was tired. "How'd you get your egg so squashy? I was practically dying in that egg."

"I don't think I lay eggs, Roy…" Yoshi said suddenly, in a monotonous voice.

"Huh?"

Roy looked back at him; he seemed to stay there for a second or two, then suddenly morphed into the shape of an old, tall, man. He recognized him.

"Snake!" he cried, jumping onto the couch beside him. Snake frowned at him questioningly. "Sorry," Roy apologized, getting off the couch in a disappointed manner. "I thought you were Yoshi then. What are you doing here?"

"Marth asked me to find you," Snake replied in the same monotonous voice, which went well with his mysterious nature. "He said you and Yoshi were having a practice match…who won?"

"Me," Roy answered, trying hard not to sound like he was bragging. "Where is Yoshi anyway? I haven't seen him since I knocked him out."

"The little stinking thief Young Link and his mischievous gang of youngsters have apparently thrown Yoshi's bag full of homework into the washing machine, and he's currently disposing them out as eggs," Snake smirked, as a little grin formed throughout his face. He noticed that Roy saw and quickly hid it under the same stoned face he usually had. "And it serves them right," he mumbled, under his breath so Roy couldn't hear.

Roy nodded quickly. "Uh huh," he said. "Look, I got to see if Marth is alright…Pit's probably reading a book about First Aid and not understanding it properly…see you at dinner," he added, trying not to sound rude.

As he pushed open the door he found something oddly different about the mansion. He checked his watch to be sure he wasn't imagining things. It beamed at him, showing 2:19 PM. _Why's the house so dark? _He thought as he walked through to the training room. _It's not even night yet…unless my watch is malfunctioning._

He could hear grunts and yells from inside the living room. _Bet that Ganondorf and Bowser are probably having a fight or something._ He laughed.

"No no no! That's not how you do it! You're supposed to breathe into their mouths!" A frightened, ear-splitting voice (which undoubtedly belonged to Princess Peach) was screaming as she danced around a giant white hand frantically. Roy gasped.

It was Master Hand. He was lying lifelessly on the floor as Crazy Hand made attempts to try reviving him. The sight horrified him, but he could not force his sight away from the scene.

"Roy! Roy! Over here!" cried the angel-wielding warrior Pit, who was looking at him, looking like he had no idea what was going on, waving his hands. Roy frowned and his eyes bulged into the size of a dinner plate. _Is he mad?! _He yelled in his mind. _Master Hand's dying and he's treating me like an old pal! What the hell is up with that?_

"We got to get him to hospital!" said Link, who was also panicking in the scene, "Someone dial 0-0-0!"

"I'll get it!" cried Zelda in a frightened voice as she dived for the phone, as if it was a life-saving object. She frantically pushed zero three times and pushed the phone up to her ear. Nothing was heard. _That's strange,_ she thought. _I can't even hear the "Beep Beep" of the phone…what's wrong?_

"Hurry up Zelda!" said Link, obviously frustrated, as he pushed his hands onto Master Hand's chest, as if he was pumping a ball. "He could be dead any minute! You're wasting precious time!"

"It won't work!" she cried, her heart pumping faster. Everyone was staring at her. "The phone won't even dial!"

"What do you mean?" asked Donkey Kong as he scratched his head, obviously keeping calm at the situation. "Has the power been cut?"

"Maybe it has!"

"DK, hurry and get your fat ass to the TV controller and see if it works!"

Donkey Kong looked as if he had suddenly turned from a calm ape into a confused ape, but he suddenly leapt towards the controller and pressed the 'ON' button. The screen remained as black as ever.

He pressed again. The same result.

He pressed again. Nothing happened.

"Power has been cut for sure," Donkey Kong said miserably as he dropped the controller onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Link cried in clenched teeth. "Where's Dr. Mario? We need him quick!"

"He went off to help some patients somewhere near the city. He should be on the train home right now," Yoshi replied, just as concerned in the same manner of Donkey Kong.

"That doctor better get here quick!" Link growled, as his tears started to drip onto the helpless hand.

Stepping up the steps of the mansion, Dr. Mario quickly dug his hands into his white pockets and brought out his keys. He jabbed it into the keyhole and turned it. Sighing, he was about to pull the key out when the door suddenly swung open; he was thrown in, flying like a rock that had been shot out by a slingshot, into the stairs.

"Whats-a going on?" he moaned. He felt a sharp tug on the back of his clothes and his body was suddenly thrown back; his head was hurting from his flight into the stairs. As his vision adjusted, he could see Samus the bounty hunter looking at him and dragging him across the floor.

"What's-a going on?" he asked again as Samus looked at him with a worried face. He could tell she was frightened…but by what?

Dr. Mario's eyes suddenly set upon the dead-looking hand and he jumped out of Samus' grip. He landed just beside the hand, knocking Link out the way and quickly set to work.

**To be continued…**

**Ahahahaha! Is Master Hand dead or not? Will he survive? How will the Smashers cope with Master Hand's horrible fate?**

**Read the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Operation Galore

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Konami and Nintendo. (cough cough)

**SuperSmasher025: **I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Master Hand looks in a bad situation though. X.X I plan on adding two more character to the story, and they both will be _**very**_ important in the story. Oh, ain't I giving out so much information.

**Yoshizilla: **Glad you're liking the story! You'll find out if Master Hand's dead or not in the next chapter. I hope I can actually play as Master Hand in Brawl. (shot) T.T

**Life in the Mansion**

**Chapter 2: Operation Galore**

A pink puffball was lying down on his bed, frantically trying to forget all the horrible images of the day. He wasn't succeeding. As he stared at the dim light illuminating from his melting candle (they still had not managed to regain electricity), he wondered what would happen if Master Hand died. _Who would host the tournament? _He thought. An image of Crazy Hand suddenly popped up inside his head. _Probably Crazy Hand…but he's acting too strange at the moment._ Shrugging, the puffball turned around and stared at the door.

It was an old wooden splintered door; he could see a crack running down from the top to the bottom. He wished how it would just go away some day. It was dark, and it was freaky whenever a cold swish of wind went hurling into the room.

"Kirby?" The puffball could hear a faint, croaking voice behind his door. He quickly hopped out of bed and peered out the window. A round, pale-pinkish shape was standing at the door; trying to look through the crack on it. This made Kirby want to replace the door even more.

Opening the door with a large creak, he could hear the hoots of the owls outside. In the darkness of the still corridor he could see that it was none other than the Pokemon Jigglypuff.

"What are you doing here?" Kirby blurted out rudely before he stopped to think. Jigglypuff glared at him menacingly. "I mean…" Kirby mumbled, "Why _are_ you here?"

"Master Hand's at the hospital now. They've said that nothing seems to be wrong with him, yet he's been moaning and groaning about a certain mushroom he ate sometime this morning. They're going to check on him tonight, and Dr. Mario told me to tell everyone in this mansion that nothing is wrong with him, and he will be back among us in about a week's time."

Kirby's jaw dropped. A week! That would mean that the tournament would get delayed. "A week?! Are you bloody serious?" He whispered loudly as he leaned towards the Pokemon. She nodded. "Damn it!" Kirby cried, disappointed. "I spent all my freaking time training and the tourney is DELAYED! That's rigged!"

Jigglypuff nodded, not really caring about what Kirby continued to say about delays and the tournament.

"AND I'M FREAKING TIRED!" Kirby finally yelled, shaking his head. He sighed and calmed down. "So is that everything you wanted to tell me?"

Jigglypuff nodded.

* * *

It was a dark afternoon, the sun had been completely covered by the clouds and the rain was splattering onto the soaking ground. He had to hurry up and get back to the mansion; it was lunchtime already and he was starving. 

He had a red helmet on his head and he wore blue, metal armor. His shoulders had silver-blade-looking spikes that were stuck onto his armor; his golden boots shined with yellow light in the continuous rain. He quickly zipped out his keys, unlocked his blue sports car and hopped inside.

"Dum deed um…" He hummed, as he looked cautiously at the time. It was 2:19 PM. "It's nearly three and I still haven't eaten…" he grumbled as he drove forward onto the road.

It was a cold day; the radio said they were expecting a low of ten degrees. He flicked on the heater and calmly sped through the road, his car sucking up the wet road like spaghetti. He could hear the splash of the water as he zoomed through an intersection. _I'm lucky I'm in the car._ He thought. _I hope I haven't missed out lunch yet…"_

He could see that the intersection ahead had a green light. He sped up, zooming across the ground like a whip and quickly started to turn into Mansion Road. He could hear a faint siren alarm in the distance. He suddenly stopped, checking where the noise was coming from. It was getting louder and louder by the second.

Just as he thought he had enough, he drove into the path of a red and white ambulance; he was flung side wards onto a traffic pole; his seat belt suddenly snapped and he was suddenly launched out the car, out the window, like a catapult. He lay on the road, moaning, and he could see a large, giant hand in the ambulance. His vision could not hold on for any longer…Captain Falcon finally blacked out.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Captain Falcon opened his eyes and screamed. He looked around the room, panicking and panting. _Am I dead? Is this heaven or hell? Am I alive? _He was asking himself plenty of questions. He could hear some thumps outside, and the door suddenly swung open, as if it was kicked, and there was Samus, standing at his door, giving him an intense look of frustration. 

"Why must you scream when I am trying to get some rest?" She growled. Captain Falcon shrugged.

"I had something called a 'Nightmare'. Do you ever get any?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm going to get some breakfast now since SOMEONE," she growled again, her eyes giving him a deadly, cold look, "disturbs me from my rest." She shot her tongue out at him and jumped out his sight.

_Dumb bimbo,_ Captain Falcon thought. He rolled his head to the side to face his green alarm clock on the desk. _I feel so tired. What's the time? _The clock continued to tick ever so slowly as Captain Falcon grabbed it and held it up closer. It was pointing at 9:39 AM.

_I better get up for breakfast then…_

_

* * *

_

"ALRIGHT PEOPLES! WHO TOOK THE LAST PIECE OF TOAST?" The kitchen shook as if there was an earthquake as everyone looked around for the culprit of the booming, angry voice. Bowser was standing near the cupboard, his face turning as red as a rose. "NO ONE…**NO ONE** DARE TAKE THE TOAST RESERVED FOR THE KING OF KOOPAS?! THAT IS TOTAL FREAKING BULLSHIT!"

"Yeah, well, you know you're bagging yourself there," grinned Pit, staring at Bowser with amusement. The whole table shook with laughter, and Bowser only got redder.

"NO ONE SHOULD DARE BAG BOWSER!" he roared, and suddenly the whole room turned silent, holding in their laughter. "NOW WHO TOOK THE LAST PIECE?"

"Stop making a big deal," Yoshi replied, smirking. "One day you'll learn that toast isn't the best thing in the world…it'll be a very sad time when that day comes…"

"You little…WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR GREEN SCALY BACK…YOU'LL BE CRYING OUT FOR YOUR MUMMY…" Bowser growled, stomping closer and closer to Yoshi, who returned back to his breakfast, calm at the situation.

"Alright, alright, break things up!" Link yelled, as he suddenly hopped out of his seat to land between Bowser and Yoshi. "Bowser, go get some cereal. Otherwise, I'll tell Crazy Hand that you haven't been handing in your homework."

Bowser groaned and stopped to think. He grunted. "I'll get you back sometime, dino-boy…" Moodily, he reached into the cupboard and got out a box of cereal.

* * *

"So Master Hand's getting an operation, eh?" The driver of the blue four-wheel-drive asked. He was a fox, with a fully equipped headgear, black shoes and green pants. He tapped his blaster which lay in his pocket, as though it had not been touched. He turned his stern face to Dr. Mario. 

"Ya…he-a been having-a complaint about his-a stomach or something…we-a go cut him open-a, and see if there is-a anything wrong," Dr. Mario answered. He tapped his suitcase and got ready to depart as the car approached the hospital. "Anyway-a, I'll see you-a back at the mansion. I assure-a you Master Hand will-a be alright," he winked at the driver, who nodded back.

"Oh! I forgot-a something," Dr Mario remembered as he suddenly fumbled into his wallet. He took out a green, metal looking card and tossed it to the driver. The driver caught it.

"Hey, it's my Medical card!" the driver cried, looking at the card for a second or two, and then stuffing it in his pocket. "Thanks man! See you at the mansion!"

"See you-a, Fox!"

Fox turned around to the other side of the road and drove off. Dr. Mario walked off to the entrance of the hospital, running as fast as he could to avoid the howling rain. He stumbled in, showed his employee card to the receptionist and walked to his office.

Photos were grouped all around the table, leaving him with a round emptyu space for him to work at. He straightened them all up and looked at the left-most one closest to the edge. It was the first photo the whole mansion took together; they were all lined up in a line and were smiling at the camera as if they were having the times of their lives. Mario was in the middle, waving his cap and smiling; Luigi, his green brother had taken off his hat too, holding it above his head and laughing. Snake was looking suspiciously around the photo, as if there was something wrong and Master Hand was at the back with Crazy Hand doing a high five.

The photo filled him up with determination. He **was** going to cure Master Hand of whatever his illness was, he thought. _I **can** do it._

* * *

"Casandra, pass me the torch," Dr. Mario was having a hard time looking at Master Hand's body. All the blood and muscles inside were moving normally as if nothing was wrong. 

Casandra looked at him wearily and passed him the light-casting machine. She had blonde hair, tanned skin and she looked short for a nurse. She seemed to be nervous at the ongoing operation; there were a few times Dr. Mario had to yell at her to do something.

Dr. Mario closed an eye and leaned over to peer inside the hole. It looked fairly ordinary…the muscles were working in shape and there wasn't much bleeding as they had expected the hand to have.

"Body is working in normal shape…write it down Casandra, will you?"

Casandra looked relieved and headed out the room, as if her job was done. Dr. Mario then hurriedly stitched the hole. He was wondering where he was going to start now. He scrolled down through the list of body parts they had walked through…Head, body, legs, arms, eye, lower body, back…it seemed that they had done everything.

_We haven't done the chest!_ He suddenly thought. Muttering to the rest of the team that they hadn't done the chest yet, they all started to work. As Casandra walked back into the room, Dr. Mario ordered for a scalpel.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly ran to the cupboard and got out one, returning back to face him. She held out her hand slowly, and Dr. Mario hurriedly snatched it out of her hand. He was in such a concentrated state that he did not give the "thank you" Casandra was accepting. She glared at him.

* * *

A blue bird was sleeping soundly on the couch, the TV controller laying on his back, snoring loudly. He was wearing practically the same clothes as Fox, except that he was wearing red pants. He lay on the couch, unaware that a yellow rodent-looking creature was sitting on his head, disposing its waste. The rodent snickered and quickly hurried away from the snoring creature. 

"Ugh…no power…how can I stand this?" Ganondorf moaned as he walked into the room, stretching his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if this TV still worked – everyone's probably lying."

He could hear some snoring beside him. He turned to his left, and a blue bird was sleeping and snoring like sleeping beauty. Ganondorf's eyes quickly climbed up to the bird's head, and he almost vomited; a disgusting, eye-watering, moisture piece of waste was lying on his head; slowly sliding down an invisible path…he had to alert him…

"Falco, Falco!" Ganondorf shouted, careful not to scare the helpless creature. Falco stirred; he put his hand up to rub his head, but Ganondorf quickly grabbed hold of it. Falco groaned.

"Would you mind?" He asked in an annoyed voice; Ganondorf would not let go. The waste was slowly sliding down his forehead. Falco looked even more annoyed than his voice. "There's something sliding down my head…I think it's a fly…and what's that disgusting smell?"

"What is all this clattering about?" Marth called out, as he suddenly appeared at the door opposite to Ganondorf. He quickly spotted the waste on top of Falco's head and grinned; not that he couldn't help it. Ganondorf's face started to turn into an extraordinary red light.

"It wasn't me," he said quickly. Falco gave up with the arm held by Ganondorf and attempted to use his other one, which Ganondorf quickly held too.

"Had an accident did you?" Marth grinned as he closed in onto the struggling pair. Falco was now moving with bigger movements and the waste was threatening to slide off his head any second.

"As I said: it wasn't me," Ganondorf repeated, as he tried to keep the now fighting Falco calm. It wasn't easy; the waste was now starting to slide off.

"Had nowhere to go did ya? So you decided to take it out on _him_?" Marth edged on innocently. Ganondorf was trying very hard to ignore him and keep Falco lying on the couch at the same time; a situation that looked hopeless.

"GET OFF ME!" Falco roared, and he suddenly dived at Ganondorf; the piece of brown solid flew off and smacked Ganondorf on the face; he screamed, quickly running out the room. Falco's eyes bulged and he suddenly examined his face with his fingers.

"What the…"

Marth, who had been having a hard time stifling up his laughter, suddenly let it all explode out of him; he was bending over, pointing at the poor bird, as the creature's fingers were suddenly drenched with the brown, horrible solid.

Falco turned his angry face towards Marth, who had suddenly stopped laughing. He shot him a deadly glare, and Marth backed away slowly.

"I didn't do it…blame Ganondork," he moaned in a scared, kiddy voice as he backed away. Falco suddenly jumpedt off the couch, spraying the floor with brown.

Marth scrambled away as fast as he could; he wanted to get away from this murderous figure. He ran all the way to the arena room and locked the door, panting, relieved to be out of reach of the dirty bird.

"3…2…1…GO!"

A loud, magnified voice boomed inside the room, making Marth jump with fright. He looked up at the screen, wondering how much frights he was going to have to face in the day. Kirby and Link were both bowing to each other (though Kirby just flattened himself up; he couldn't bow) on the ruined temple of Link's land, Hyrule. Marth sighed, sat in the couch and watched.

* * *

"You should try learn how to bow, or you should get taller," smirked Link as he unsheathed his sword, bringing it out with a loud, echoing "ching!". Kirby looked at him frustratingly. 

"It's not my fault I can't grow taller! I've tried heaps of ways! I've eaten about every single thing in Dream Land, I eat about ninety-nine servings a day, and I'm remaining the same as always!" Kirby argued defensively, hopping away from the sword-wielding warrior.

Link's smirk turned into an evil grin. "That won't make you tall; that makes you fat."

Kirby's face darkened. "You're going to pay for that. Bad."

"Ooo, little baby Kirby ish getting aaaaaaaangwee…"

Kirby charged at Link with all his power; he wanted to fry the green elf into a sausage roll. Link quickly zipped out his two hookshots and fired one of them at the ceiling, dodging Kirby at the last minute, and he was pulled onto the ceiling, hanging onto it like a spider. Kirby cursed, turned around and tried to jump up and reach him. Link laughed at the puffball's attempts; he looked like a boy trying to jump for a ball that was just out of his reach.

"I…can't…GET… YOU…" He moaned, as he tried even harder to bounce up and whack Link on the face. Link snickered.

"Try harder," he taunted, as the puffball gave up, staring at him with disbelief. Link's face suddenly turned into a bored, nothing-to-do expression. "Fine…the people who never try always fail."

The hookshot stuck onto the ceiling suddenly snapped off and Link fell head first onto the hard ground, cursing. Kirby rushed in and grabbed Link around the collar; he was looking at him with his head cocked to the side, grinning. "Well, you finally caught me."

"Let's see how you like this!" Kirby angrily fumed as he slapped Link on the face multiple times; Link's grin had disappeared. He was now trying to get out of Kirby's grasp, but it was too tight. Kirby delivered his final smack onto Link's now marked face, releasing his grip; the sword-wielding warrior flew through a wall and crashed onto the second; he stayed still, like a statue stuck onto a wall; then he started to peel off.

Kirby rushed in, jumping through the giant hole on the wall like a hurdle and catching Link just as he dropped onto the floor; whacking Link multiple times on the head, he threw the dazed elf up into the air.

_Dammit!_ Link thought angrily as he hurtled upwards into the dark, purple evening sky. _This little pest is tougher than I thought – I gotta be careful. _

He looked down, trying to aim his hookshot back at the ceiling of the temple, but it was too difficult; Kirby had thrown him up too hard. As he slowed down and started to drop, he could see Kirby was holding his breath as he flew up to him. He quickly fired his hookshot at the round living ball; he missed. He felt the pink ball grab onto him for a second, then next thing he knew was that he was zooming down head-first back towards the temple at a deadly speed. Gulping, he braced for the worse.

BOOM!

A huge wall of dust covered the temple in which Link had fell in; Kirby admired the wall as he fell down, satisfied with his achievement. He landed outside of it and put his foot behind his back, preparing to kick Link as he made his way out.

A long metal chain suddenly shot out of the plume and tugged Kirby by surprise; he was being pulled into the dust. Shouting, he could see a bleeding Link smirking at him as the hookshot pulled. The pink puffball was brought into a position in front of the look-alike elf, who proceeded to hit him with the hilt of his sword.

"How'd you survive that?" Kirby asked, annoyed and puzzled, as the hilt whacked onto his head, fragmenting his question. Link smiled.

"I have my ways," he answered, and he suddenly punched him up; the puffball flew, out of the hookshot's grip and slammed onto the ceiling; he bounced back, and Link delivered another big blow.

Soon, after a few shots, Kirby was zooming around the ancient room, rebounding off every wall, while Link was swinging his sword madly, as if he was playing a tennis match. Finally, as Kirby slowly flew up above him, Link swung around and smashed Kirby with all his might; he could hear the wall crack.

He had made a huge hole; he could see Kirby flying and flying, as if he would never stop. Link observed the scene. _He's going to crash onto the left tower,_ Link thought, as Kirby hurtled into the path of it; it would be minutes before he crashed. _I could try using my Longshot to catch up to him, and then smash him into the opposite tower._ Smiling, he pulled out his Longshot and fired at the tower.

It was the perfect plan. As Link was suddenly pulled towards the tower, he could feel himself fly through the air, as if he was on a long flying fox. Kirby was still hurtling towards the tower at the same speed; he was going to crash into it in about thirty seconds. Link was quickly catching up to Kirby, and he was only a foot behind him when Kirby started to slow down, knowing he was very close to hitting a tower. When Link was finally level with him he slowly delivered the strongest blow he could send.

Kirby suddenly changed direction and sailed towards the opposite tower; just as Link had expected. Kirby smashed right through it, bruises forming all over his body and blood spilling out at the top of his head. _He's going to crash onto the ground soon…he should be near the cliff of the arena. I'll smash him off there._

Link had to do some thinking first. He had to figure out where Kirby would land and how he could actually smash him. Kirby was slowly losing altitude and he could hear a great, rock-grinding sound; he could see dust appear a few centimeters to his right. Smiling, he aimed his extra Longshot at the dust and set sail.

Kirby lay on the ground. He was hurt, he had to say that. He knew that Link would be coming any minute with the stupid Longshot he had. _I have to act fast, otherwise he's going to blast me into the boundary._

Though it hurt his head very much, he hopped out of his position and got ready to attack; he was expecting that Link would be surprised if he was suddenly sent hurtling into the boundary.

Finally, as the dust cleared, he could see Link's green figure. He looked determined and his sword was held above his head. _He's going to smash me!_

Kirby quickly positioned himself into his running stance and waited. Link was getting closer and closer by the second; his arm was shaking. As Link started to swing his sword, Kirby ran forward, jumped and tugged onto the elf as tight as he could; Link, who had not noticed, smashed his sword onto Kirby at the same moment. The Longshot suddenly broke off its target and retracted back; both of them were sent hurtling into the ground. They both looked at each other menacingly and gulped.

They both shot into the ground at an amazing speed; they were soon spat out through the bottom side of the cliff and were heading towards the bottom boundary. Before they could act, they were both shrouded with darkness, out of the arena.

* * *

"He's bleeding heavily!" Dr. Mario's heart pounded with alarm as Casandra alerted the team with a worried tone. At first he wasn't sure of what she said. She looked like she had stuffed her throat with too much ice cream as she alerted them. 

"We can't continue any longer! We must stop the bleeding and stitch him!" Dr. Mario shouted in a worried voice. He did not want his Master to die. The one who had acted so much like a father to him…he was convinced he could solve this without any problems. He was wrong. The lifeless hand in front of him was in danger of losing its life.

"Get a pressure bandage and stick it onto the wound!" he yelled alarmingly, as the team rushed to get the bandage. They all fiirmly applied it on the hand's limb as Dr. Mario checked the hand's heart rate. It was pumping very, very slowly. He quickly got out his materials and started to stitch; in his hurry he cut himself with the scalpel accidentally. He did not care; he needed to save his master. His Master had done everything for him; he had to save him…

He could see that the bandage was starting to peel off. _Strange. I thought we stuck that on firmly!_

"One of you has done something wrong!" He growled, forcing the bandage down onto the wounded limb. The rest of the team stood motionless, their hearts pumping. They were failing. Someone had done something wrong.

"It's too late to fix your mess!" Dr. Mario roared rudely, seeing that the team had gone to get another bandage. _I thought these damn surgeons were trained! I'm never having them in any other operations I do!_

"He has no pulse!" Casandra shouted, alarming the whole group. Dr. Mario could feel his jaw drop.

"Shock him!" he ordered, his heart pumping harder than ever.

One of the surgeons quickly snatched a bunch of electric shockers from the table. He clapped it onto the still hand, as if he was smashing two pieces of metal together.

The hand jumped, but it still had no heart rate…_He's still alive…I know it…he can't be dead…_

"Shock him again!" Dr. Mario roared, continuously trying to stitch the hole they had created earlier.

The surgeon clapped the two electric shockers onto the hand again. Same result.

"Do it again!"

The surgeon slammed the shockers onto the hand this time, as if he was trying to squash ansd break something. Same result.

"Again!"

The surgeon, mustering all his power, slammed the shockers onto Master Hand as hard as he could – and to Dr. Mario's horror, Master Hand remained as still as ever.

_He can't be! _He thought, as several voices rang in his head. _It's not possible! He can't!_

"AGAIN!"

Two surgeons were now holding one shocker between each person, shaking their arms with all their strength. They smashed it onto Master Hand – he remained still.

**To Be Continued…**

**Is Master Hand really dead? Has the operation turned into a failure? Will Crazy Hand see his brother live for the next day?**

**(snicker) I love it! The suspense! Oh! It's so exciting and wonderful…(shot) X…X**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	3. The Mourning

Disclaimer: Most characters owned by Nintendo and Konami. L

**Reviews:**

**Yoshizilla: **Mmmhmm, Bowser can be so immature some times. :P

**Note: I shall be using the review reply from now on, instead of writing replies on the document. **

**Chapter 3: The Mourning **

His mind stopped working.

His body stopped working.

Dr. Mario stared at the still Master Hand for what seemed like an eternity. There were so many thoughts jumping around his mind it suddenly seemed so small and he thought it'd explode in a few seconds. _He is not dead!_ Most of his thoughts told him. _He's playing dead! Wake him up!_

He was only dimly aware that Casandra had appeared back into the room, reading off a sheet she had been sent to retrieve from the printer.

He didn't want the hand to be dead…he was expecting the hand to do a big jump and exclaim: "Hahaha! I'm playing dead! Just tricking!"

However, despite the doctor's hope, the hand remained as still as a statue. He could feel his stomach starting to freeze to as cool as an iceberg. _Hurry up and get up! _

He didn't notice that Casandra had started to turn off all the instruments in the room. She gave one pitiful look at Dr. Mario, who continued to stare at the hand and she murmured very quietly to him:

"He's dead."

The words came echoing into Dr. Mario's mind like a bullet. His mind, which had looked scrambled and totally out of place a few minutes ago had joined together and was producing one sickening thought:

_Failure. _

He stared at Casandra (who looked as normal as ever) for a few dim seconds and started to feel huge, begging tears clinging onto his eyelashes. He wanted her to say "No, actually, I read it wrong, he's still alive. I need to get my eyes checked."

But all she did was cast a painful, pitiful look at him. She stepped in front of him, obscuring his view of the dead hand.

"Now you feel my pain," she suddenly hissed at him, rather harshly. Dr. Mario gasped at her with disbelief.

How _dare_ she hiss at him, especially when he had just suffered a traumatic loss!

He wanted to swear at her, to pelt his biggest insult at her as she walked out the room in a satisfied matter, but all his mouth did was open and close like a fish. He could feel the freezing wind inside him suddenly explode into a ferocious, crackling fire. _I failed. I am the worst doctor in the world. I feel like killing! _

It was that moment when his body started to work again. Panting, he ran out of the room and sprinted across the corridor to his office, jumping over every table, nurse and patient that was in his way. He didn't know what made him go on; it was as if he was being controlled without knowing it.

He could feel lots of frowning faces growl at him as he slammed into his room. He swept all over the table, spilling all his photos (which were placed so neatly on his desk a few hours ago) onto the floor.

_I don't deserve these photos. Master Hand trusted me and I failed. _

Shaking, he slowly sat down onto his seat and slammed his elbows onto his desk, massaging his forehead. _I'm really going to get it when I get back home_. Wiping his tears against his soaked uniform, he let his entire head fall into his open hands, dreading the time he would have to come home.

* * *

The cold, ear-splitting rain was pelting onto Fox's golden fur as he quickly ran over to the boot of his four-wheel-drive and zipped out his blue umbrella, shivering against the freezing wind. 

He wished he'd brought more clothes. Opening the umbrella like a life-saver, he slammed the door down, locked it and ran towards the door of the hospital while crouching down. _This is like war,_ he thought, as he jumped across the road, _It better be warm inside. _

As soon as he was undercover he shook his whole body and droplets of water came spraying all around him. After a good, long shake he stepped into the hospital and fumbled for his wallet.

It was full of money and gold and it seemed almost impossible to find his Medical card, but eventually he found it. He waited in the long cue until it was his turn to go to the reception, walking up to the receptionist with a tired face.

"Good evening. May I help you?" The receptionist asked. She had blonde hair with a tanned skin and a couple of pimples on her face. She looked at Fox with a big, cheery smile.

"Hello…I have come here to see how Mr. Master Hand is doing, and then I will be taking Dr. Mario home," Fox replied.

He could see the receptionist's face drop a little.

"Is there something wrong…?" he asked.

The receptionist's face returned back to normal. "A bit…but I'll show you. Before I can do that though, I'll need to see your Medical Card."

Fox put his metal card on the table and waited for the receptionist to process it. Once she had scanned it with a big red laser-machine, she put the card into his open hand, smiling. "I'll show you the room. Please follow me."

She leapt out of her seat and lead Fox down the corridor. He was starting to wonder what on earth had gone wrong with Dr. Mario's operation._Is THAT why he wouldn't answer my call? _He thought as he and the receptionist stepped into an elevator._ That would explain._

It was a small, round, see-through elevator, with a large window behind it showing them the massive town below them and the sky above them."Mr. Master Hand's room is near the top," the receptionist said. "We are on floor No.20 right now, and therefore we will have to wait eight minutes in this elevator."

"EIGHT MINUTES?!" Fox leapt, surprised. "How fast does this elevator go?"

"Not very fast," the receptionist moaned, as if she was sick of it. "You're Fox from Super Smash Bros, aren't you?" She suddenly asked him, and he noticed her looking at him admiringly.

"Uh…yes," he replied, sweating. He could see the receptionist's bubbling excitement. "It's not THAT much of an enjoyment…I mean; some of us still have to get tutors and stuff."

The receptionist laughed so much that Fox thought that if she laughed any further, she'd explode. He looked at her awkwardly, and he began to wish that the elevator would go faster.

"My name is Amy. It's nice to meet you," she said once she had finished laughing, holding out her hand. Fox shook it and she threw a big grin at him. "Still five minutes to go, if you're wondering," she commented when she noticed Fox staring at the ceiling.

Fox gave a large groan and looked back at her. With five minutes to go, he thought it would be good to start a conversation.

"So…uh…how's...uh... work these days?" He mumbled to her. He could see Amy grunning at him again. _That was a dumb question,_ he thought. He didn't want to ask her how was work; it just kind of blurted out.

"It's been busy as always," she answered, "It's not much fun sitting at a desk doing all these paperwork stuff, you know."

"Mmm, I know someone who does that everyday," Fox replied, thinking of Peppy Hare, the general of Corneria. Amy giggled.

"Well, we're finally here," she said after a few minutes, and the elevator doors suddenly slid open smoothly, as if they were being pulled away from each other. She and Fox slipped out of the elevator, which had closed itself again and was heading back down.

They turned into a corridor on their left (which was full of crying nurses and doctors) and stopped. Fox could see a nurse in the room on their right which was laying a blanket over a large figure.

"Is this the room?" Fox asked, as Amy approached the door to the room. She nodded at him but didn't turn the doorknob.

"Fox," she suddenly said in a stern voice, looking at him with a concerned face. Fox stared at her intently, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you sure you want to see Mr. Master Hand?" she asked.

The golden fox stared at her questioningly, and then nodded his head slowly, not keeping his eye off her.

"If that is what you want, then go inside. I'll accompany you," she sternly told him. Fox looked at her awkwardly as she twisted the doorknob and pulled open the door.

"Ok…thanks," he muttered, as if he had no idea what was going on, stepping into the room.

* * *

"BOOYA! How's that taste of defeat?" Young Link exclaimed, his green floppy cap jumping on his head as he slammed down his last Uno card onto the pile of red, yellow, blue and green cards. Grinning, he looked at the pile of cards with pleasure and started to snicker at the faces which were all moaning at him. 

A short boy with a red cap and a school bag on his back groaned as he looked at his shaking hands (which were full of cards), then he looked back at Young Link with disbelief.

"You had almost all of the +4s," he moaned as Pikachu put down a yellow card, who was almost bored of Young Link's continuous yips and yaps too. The young boy could see a blue Eskimo-looking kid stare at the cards he and the pink Eskimo next to him were holding, muttering to each other silently, while a black, 2D shape was glancing at the deck of cards, then back at its own cards quickly.

"And if we didn't add THOSE people in…" he pointed at the blue and pink Eskimos, who did not notice "then winning the game wouldn't have taken so long."

"Stop muttering Ness,"the 2D figure beeped as it leaned forward and put its red card on the deck twitchily, "What happens happens… I was forgotten for about 20 years and look at me now! I'm a star!"

Ness scowled at it as the 2D figure stared up at the ceiling dreamily..

"At least I'm actually 3D, not just full of black, flat paper-looking-crap!" He retorted, making the black figure spark with anger. "And what _is_ up with your name? 'Mr. Game & Watch.' Seriously, lame. Very lame."

"Speaking of dimensions," Young Link muttered suddenly, reading through an enormous textbook he had just pulled out of nowhere, "Did you know that two fishermen were out in a lake fishing once, wearing no pants or underwear, and when they urinated in the water, these piranhas came out and chomped-"

"THANK YOU YOUNG LINK," Ness shouted over him as he picked out one card from his fumbling hand and threw it onto the pile. "That is very disturbing_...where_ did you get that book?_"_

"Our ears are burning!" Mr. Game & Watch cried out, suddenly shaking his head from side to side, as if his ears couldn't handle anymore of Young Link's disturbing information..

As Mr. Game & Watch returned to look at his cards he could see that a smaller, younger looking Pikachu (who was looking at him mischievously) had put down a black card onto the deck. It read +4.

"Pi! Pi Pi Pichu!" It exclaimed.

"Can someone translate that for us please?" The blue Eskimo suddenly yapped from out of nowhere, looking at the little baby Pokemon weirdly.

Little sparks suddenly started to develop on the small Pokemon's cheek, and the Eskimos jumped back, frightened.

"POPO!"

"NANA!"

"Grow up," a harsh voice rang. Everyone turned around and spotted a round figure enveloped in a blowing cape, standing a few meters away from the group. Everyone's eyes narrowed.

"Go away," Young Link groaned as he tried figure out who the mysterious being was, slamming his textbook shut. "We're playing a game."

The figure twitched a little bit, and then a white glove came out of the cape, followed by another white hand, then by two purple feet. The cape that enveloped the rest of his body started to flap around wildly and was suddenly flung behind the lonely shape.

A metal, dented-looking mask was glaring at the group; its yellow eyes beamed through the mask's narrow eyeholes. The eyes zoomed around the room, first staring at Young Link, then at the rest of the group. He growled.

"Little kids."

"I beg your pardon?" Young Link suddenly questioned, standing up, glaring right back at the figure. The whole group murmured to eachother, dropped their Uno cards and watched with excitement. "Sir Meta Knight, as you call yourself?"

"Little kids." Meta Knight repeated in a monotonous voice.

"Are you sure you want to say that?"

"The little kid threatens to fight."

The small, round knight's right hand quickly dug behind it and slowly pulled out a bright, yellow sword, while the rest of the group (besides Young Link) backed away. The young hero didn't look surprised.

"Look," he growled, as he stomped towards the small figure, his floppy hat bouncing on his head ferociously, "we're just trying to play a game, and we don't need you to interrupt, so buzz off."

Meta Knight's yellow eyes freakishly bulged into the size of a tennis ball. "You dare send an order to the true warrior of Dream Land?" He roared quietly, blowing his cold, harsh breath onto the small teenager, "For your foolishness, I challenge thee to a duel! Thou should not belong on these grounds, as do your kiddy friends here. Pathetic!" he added.

Young Link's eyes narrowed and he raised his eyebrows. He thought for a minute, then he slowly unseathed his Kokiri sword."I accept your challenge, newbie. Bring it on!"

"Did you just _dare_ call me a-"

"What's up with the fighting over there?!"

Crazy Hand had appeared by the doorway. He looked more menacing that he had been for the last couple of days; his fingers were twitching unexpectedly and he looked rather pissed off.

"I'm trying to get some sleep. Master Hand's having an operation. It would be best if you loud-mouths could keep your lips shut while some people have some rest," he growled, casting a withering look at all of them (Meta Knight was the only one who did not look like he cared). After a minute or two of glaring, the hand hurried back to his own bedroom.

As soon as they could faintly hear Crazy Hand snoring quietly, Meta Knight grabbed Young Link by the collar and violently tugged him forward. Young Link looked startled. Meta Knight was shorter than him, but he sure had some attitude.

"Listen, elf-boy," he hissed coldly into the warrior's ear, "You're kiddy friends here and yourself are lucky you guys are here. I shall leave you now to accomplish some training achievements. If I find that the last straw has been blown away…" he gestured towards the blade of his sword "you and your little group here will be dying from the misery of your pathetic lives."

With a satisfied "hmph!" he pushed the dazed hero back onto the ground as hard as he could and flew off to the training room. Young Link silently growled at him with a deadly glare as the rest of his group hurriedly rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"You alright there?"

"Pika pika pikachu!"

"Snorting pig," he answered, his voice full of hate, as the round shape disappeared behind a punching block, "next time he comes for us…I swear; I will get him back."

* * *

"He died during the operation," Amy informed sympathetically, as Fox stared, his mouth wide open, at the still Master Hand, which was lying on the bed as if he was only sleeping peacefully. Both of his eyes scanned across the entire hand and he tried to hide his tears. 

"Do you know what his last words were?" He asked, voice shaking, trying to keep cool.

"No, I was at the reception before and during the operation. I'm sure Dr. Mario knows though. Would you like to see him?" Amy replied, almost casually, but Fox was lost too much in his thoughts to notice.

"Yes please," he said, although he didn't actually want to leave the dead corpse. He followed Amy out of the silent room and started to trail down the corridor. Thoughts were racing through his head. _"That bastard! Master Hand trusted him, he failed!"_

_"It was only destiny…this was bound to happen." _

_"He's an experienced doctor, why must he fail now?" _

_"It must be the team he worked with! Those fucking inexperienced fools!" _

"This room," Amy pointed out, stopping at a door on the left of the corridor, where he could hear cries emitting from inside the room. "He might be a little insane at the moment, but he'll eventually stop if you talk to him. Go in."

Fox cast a thankful glance at Amy, who smiled, and twisted the doorknob.

He could hear sobs bursting everywhere. Shutting the door behind him quietly, he could see that Dr. Mario was lying on the table, emitting giant sobs, holding one single photo above his head, while the floor was littered with broken glass and other colorful photos.

"Doctor Mario."

Dr. Mario suddenly stopped sobbing and cast a quick glance at Fox. The doctor's lips were pinched together as if he had sucked too much lemon. Fox glanced around the room nervously.

"Sorry about the operation," he muttered, as Dr. Mario watched him intently, "you did your best."

The moaning Doctor suddenly broke into enormous sobs again.

"It was my fault," he groaned, as he rolled around the table, dropping the photo onto the floor (miraculously it didn't break), "he died. He trusted me. I failed him. I am truly the worst doctor in this hospital."

"Look, doctor," Fox nervously called, keeping his temper as he walked to and sat on the desk, gulping, "I know it wasn't your fault. Master Hand died peacefully, I assure you. He would be very thankful of you for-"

"**Thankful my ass!" **Dr. Mario shouted unexpectedly, "Why would he be thankful for me leading him into his death? I'm the one responsible, I face the consequences!"

"Doctor, this isn't going to get any better if you continue to act as your current state," Fox said, his temper boiling a little bit, "it was going to happen, we just didn't know what day…"

"Don't you go talking about destiny and shit with me!"

The two glared at each other for a very long time.

Dr. Mario could feel hot, molten anger bubbling inside his boiling stomach. _Why doesn't he treat it as something important? Did he not care for Master Hand? _He slowly picked himself up and cast an angry glare at him.

"I'm not surprised," he roared, his temper raging, "your father died! Who would want to be like a father to you when you don't even care about them?"

The words hit Fox with such force he fell off the table with a loud "bang!". Scratching his head, he glanced at the small, white figure standing on the table, which looked outraged, and he remembered to keep his temper.

"That's not true," he calmly said as he picked himself up from his sprawled heap, though he was starting to shake, "…look. You can go your separate way as can I, but if you keep depressing yourself you're going to make things worse for all of us, including Crazy. Master Hand's in heaven now. He should be living in peace by now."

The outraged doctor suddenly stopped for a second, like a statue, and thought for a minute. Suddenly, he jumped off the table and collapsed onto Fox's arms.

"I'm sorry," he moaned, as Fox tried to support Dr. Mario's leaning weight, "sorry for all the trouble I've caused. You're probably right; Master Hand is in a better place by now."

Fox grinned, trying hard not to remember the words about his father the doctor had thrown at him seconds ago. "Let's go back home," he suggested, trying to create an assuring voice but failing, "and we'll just peacefully... pray to him."

Dr. Mario was too busy drying up his tears; he didn't seem to hear what Fox had just said; instead he just opened the door and staggered across the corridor beside him.

The two walked out of the hospital silently and were pelted with the cold, hissing rain once again; Doctor Mario seemed to be aware of it and sulkily hid beneath Fox's open umbrella. After they finally reached the drenched four wheel drive, Fox thought it would be better if the doctor lied down on the back seats, and the doctor obediently did so.

Fox closed the door and started to buckle up his seatbelt. He was already dreading the time when he had to tell the news to the rest of the mansion.

* * *

Two green shapes were whispering quietly outside the enormous mansion, peering into a power box full of wires while flicking switches and twisting knobs repeatedly. They were shielded from the thundering rain by the small, thin roof on top of them, but were still shivering cold. 

"Have you tried flicking that switch?" Yoshi asked, his illuminating torch shining onto his green finger, which was pointing towards a small red switch.

"Twice," Link grunted, looking around the box moodily, clattering his teeth.

"How about turning that knob?"

"More than twice."

"Pressing that button?"

"Repeatedly."

"Connecting those wires?"

"They won't connect."

"Well then," Yoshi sighed, finally out of questions, "I don't see what's wrong…"

"Look," snapped Link as he snatched the blinking torch out of Yoshi's hand, "why don't you go inside and tell me when the lights get turned on? It's damn cold out here; you don't want to be freezing."

"What about you?" Yoshi asked questioningly, examining the grumpy Hero of Time, "I mean…a tunic, a chain mail and a white shirt isn't enough to keep you warm in this cold weather."

"I'll manage," Link moaned as he twisted the knob that Yoshi had pointed at only seconds ago, "now do what I say or we'll have to endure another day without light."

The green dinosaur nodded and staggered back into the mansion, looking relieved. Link grunted again and frantically peered at every the wires and buttons inside the still box.

After a few minutes of no success, he jabbed a wire into a white-looking-computer-chip and hoped that the power would return. He could see some light flicker for a second, but it died out as fast as it came on.

He jabbed in the wire even more, his teeth now clattering repeatedly, and the light suddenly flashed onto life again; it died out after a second or two, but switched back on and stayed that way.

He could hear Yoshi's enthusiastic yell from inside the mansion. Grinning, relieved that he wouldn't have to spend more time outside, he took off his boots and placed them neatly beside the doormat. He was about to stomp inside until he heard a huge car zoom through the gate and into the garage.

He waited patiently, wondering who it was, and a ghostly pale Doctor Mario suddenly shot out of the door like a bullet and into the mansion, almost running through the elf-look-a-like.

"Watch where you're going! Geez," Limk growled, turning his head to glare at him as the doctor quickly stomped his way upstairs. After a few seconds of cursing he glanced back at the garage to see if there were anymore people coming.

A furry golden figure slowly stepped out of the garage, taking pitiful, painful steps and stared sympathetically at the ground. Link looked at the figure awkwardly.

"Why the sad look, Foxie?" He asked.

Fox's head looked up and glanced at him for a moment. He sighed, rubbing his eyes slowly, as if he had possessed the agility of an much ancient Fox.

"I've got some very bad news."

**Finally! Chapter three is finished! **

**Poor Master Hand, he died…but it was bound to happen. I mean…it has to go with the story, doesn't it? **

**Master Hand: (appears from out of nowhere with an angry look) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! **

**(Eyes bulging) Where the bloody hell did you come from? **

**Master Hand: Some say they believe in the ghosts…some say they don't. **

**(Eyes starting to narrow) You're not supposed to come up yet. Just…just go away. **

**Master Hand: (starting to cry) Aww. (Sulkily flies away) **

**Anyway, how will the Smashers cope with the terrible news of Master Hand's death? How will they react? Will Doctor Mario get all the blame? What will Crazy Hand say about this? **

**All will be revealed in the next chapter!**


End file.
